


Please tell Lieutenant Uhura

by wifebeast__s



Series: To go boldly [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, POV Spock, Spock loves Uhura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wifebeast__s/pseuds/wifebeast__s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock meant to ask Kirk to relay a message. Kirk refused. Upon further consideration, Spock determined that that is for the best, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please tell Lieutenant Uhura

**Author's Note:**

> The hubby and I went to see Beyond a couple of weeks ago, which threw me into near non-stop re-watching of the reboot movies, both the first one and Into Darkness. And now I'm in this spiral of Spock and Uhura infatuation, and it's a little ridiculous.

Nothing came with 100% certainty; Spock understood that, but he also knew that the certainty of surviving this mission was closer to the impossible.

He turned to the captain, this very thought the catalyst for his outburst, “In the event that I do not return, please tell Lieutenant Uhura -”

The look Kirk gave him was one of anger. He was not allowed to relay his message. The captain believed that they would survive and would brook no argument.

Having no further recourse, he boarded the ship – his own, he now understood, somehow. 

He was already on his way to Earth when he realized that perhaps it was good that Kirk had cut him off. How could he have ended that sentence? What could he possibly have said that would be enough to convey what he would tell her, had told her, had shared with her?

Visions flashed through his memory, many of them seeming to hold no consequence.

The first time they met, she had been in one of his classes. There was nothing unusual or remarkable about the class, though she had been a thorough and studious pupil. 

She had once fallen asleep on a couch in the common study area of the Xenolinguistics department, leaning into the corner between the back of the couch and its arm, a book spread over her chest, rising and falling with her breaths.

Her earrings, a collection of varying sizes and colors, which she had started to pack in preparation for graduating from the Academy. Each pair held a story, and she had shared almost all of them with him. She had a new favorite pair, which he had purchased for her at a Vulcan market. 

The Saturday that the pair had driven to the Sequoia National Park, where Nyota had spent 2 minutes and 27 seconds circling one large tree in particular, her fingers scraping lovingly along its bark. Those same fingers that had, only 9 minutes and 43 seconds later, made a similarly loving trail from his temple to his neck, while her lips ghosted over his.

He had met her grandmother once, briefly. They had the same smile, the same warmth and openness.

Amanda had only ever spoken to Nyota through a screen, and now they would never have a chance to meet, although his mother had often cited that she was looking forward to having a daughter.

How could any of that be shared through the Captain? It had been illogical to suggest that he convey any such message. Not to mention that coming from anyone but himself, it could very well be more damaging than comforting.

And yet, the idea that he would not see her again, not have the opportunity to convey what such simple memories of her meant to him, was difficult to brush aside. Had he done enough to show her, over the years, of his affection? Did she understand that, though he spoke few words of such to her, he trusted and held no one so dear as her?

More visions came to him, then, even as he dropped out of warp and began disengaging the drill of the Romulan ship from its chain.

He could see the ways that her eyes searched his, in the quiet moments that they shared. He recalled the flicker of acknowledgment that accompanied each of their gazes.

Yes, he felt relieved to realize, she knew.

She knew that when his eyes fell upon her, the rest of the universe may as well cease to exist. He was aware, of course, that such singular attention, deep and resolute as it was, could not actually cause the universe to fall away. He also understood the expression now in a way that he would not have without Nyota in his life.

She knew that, though his physical attentions outside of their shared bed were brief and infrequent, they were no less intentional or emotionally charged.

She knew that his silence held no deeper meaning than simply not feeling the compulsion to fill the air with his words.

He could not have used Kirk as an intermediary for such a message, and the captain knew that.

Spock would trust him to say what needed to be said, should it come to that. And he would trust Nyota to understand all that was not said.

This affirmation came, as he prepared for impact.

Later, after he returns to the ship, after they avoid the singularity erupting, after they have returned to Earth to begin repairs, he makes sure that there will never be a question in her mind of her place in his life, her importance to him.


End file.
